


Where Loyalties Lie

by Raynecloud254



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynecloud254/pseuds/Raynecloud254
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After living among the Ice People for several months, Clarke's loyalty to the Ice Queen is put to the test when Lexa shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Loyalties Lie

Clarke stood like a frozen statue at the Ice Queen’s side, watching as a barely conscious Lexa was drug into the tent and thrown at the Queen’s feet. She tried to keep her expression neutral when Lexa whimpered in pain, and she cleared her throat to get the attention of the snickering guards. They sobered up immediately and bowed to their queen before nodding their heads at Clarke respectfully. Clarke arched an eyebrow at the men, waiting for an explanation as to why Lexa was lying beaten and weak at her feet. Upon glancing over at the queen, it was clear that she was wondering the same thing.

“She was caught sneaking into the village.” One of them explained, nudging Lexa with his foot.

Clarke’s grip on her sword hilt tightened and she took a step forward. “So you beat her half to death?” She demanded, a dangerous tone in her voice.

The warriors shared an uneasy glance, then they turned they’re eyes to the queen. She tapped her finger against her hip for a moment before smiling and kneeling next to Lexa’s head. “What a pleasant surprise Commander.”

Lexa muttered something that Clarke couldn’t hear, earning a humorless laugh from the queen. Clarke kept her mouth shut, fearing she might say something that would get both her and Lexa killed. She watched the queen stand up straight and brush the snow off of her pants. “Lock her up.”

Clarke knew that the queen would send her to interrogate Lexa later, and she tried to tell the broken Grounder that as their eyes met briefly. She tried not to dwell on the fear in Lexa’s eyes as she turned to face the Ice Queen. The woman was regarding her with a look of curiosity and amusement that set Clarke on edge and had her gripping the hilt of her sword even tighter.

“Didn’t she betray you in the battle with the Mountain Men?” The queen asked casually, inspecting her fingers.

Clarke narrowed her eyes and straightened her back. “She did. She made a deal to save her people and spare lives, unfortunately my people were not part of the deal.”

“You must have been furious.” She replied, glancing up at Clarke with her piercing blue eyes.

“I was, and I still am.” Clarke said cautiously, watching the queen closely.

The queen nodded and took a seat on her throne. “Yet you still are concerned for her well being.” 

Clarke felt herself tense up, and she shot the queen a quizzical, accusing look. She arched an eyebrow at the queen and raised her chin. “She is my friend, no matter how angry I am with her, I will always be concerned for her well being.”

“She is my enemy, she is a threat to me and my people. Now I would like to know whose side you are on Clarke.” The queen said, a threatening tone in her voice.

Unfazed by the underlying threat, Clarke squared her shoulders and shook her head. “Lexa isn’t a threat to you, not since the treaty. If beating her and throwing it in my face is your way of ensuring that I am loyal to you, then I withdraw my loyalty. Hurting the people I care about will only gain you another enemy.”

The queen narrowed her eyes at Clarke and opened her mouth but Clarke cut her off. “The leader of the Mountain Men underestimated me, don’t make the same mistake.”

Clarke left the tent, vibrating with rage, and made her way to the caves where they kept the prisoners. Her heavy footfalls caused the snow to crunch loudly with every step she took; she hated the snow. As she neared the caves, the sound of crunching snow was masked by the sound of screaming. Clarke was running before she even made the conscious decision to do so, and she reached the cell in time to see one of the guards thrust himself into Lexa. Everything went red as Clarke’s blood boiled and she lurched forward, drawing her sword in the process. She slashed into the back of his thigh with a furious grunt, cutting deep into his flesh. The man cried out in pain, and Clarke kicked his knee back when he turned to face her, effectively breaking it. She sliced into his arm when the man attempted to grab her, and drove her foot into his stomach. Clarke reveled in the way he was howling in pain as she knelt over him, putting pressure on his broken knee. She slid her dagger out of her boot and pressed it against the man’s neck, baring her teeth angrily.

“Clarke stop!” Lexa warned, having composed herself. 

“He deserves to die!” Clarke shouted, pushing the dagger even harder, causing a thin line of blood to trickle down his neck.

Lexa sighed and tried to pull Clarke away from the man, but Clarke wasn’t moving. “You can’t kill him.” She whispered, resting her hand on Clarke’s shoulder.

“Why not? I should have ended his life two minutes ago.”

“The queen will have you killed if you do this. Use your head Clarke.” Lexa reasoned, voice soft.

Clarke remained rigid, dagger pressed firmly to the whimpering man’s throat as she summoned up the will power to let him live. After a few minutes, Clarke slammed her fist into his face, and stood up. She turned to examine Lexa, gently pushing the girl until she was sitting. Her anger flared up once again when she saw the extent of the damage that had been done, and it took every ounce of her strength not to turn around and slit the attackers throat.

“I’m okay.” Lexa assured her, taking her hand and giving it a strong squeeze.

Clarke closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, realizing that she was trembling. “I should have come sooner, I’m sorry that I wasn’t here.”

“Stop blaming yourself, it’s not your fault.” Lexa whispered, staring into Clarke’s eyes. Clarke realized that she wasn’t just referring to what had just happened.

“What were you thinking, sneaking into the village?” Clarke demanded, suddenly angry that Lexa would put herself in danger on purpose.

Lexa shifted, glancing down at the ground. “I heard that they had captured you and were holding you prisoner…I couldn’t…not after what I did. I couldn’t take seeing your head on a spike.”

Clarke felt her heart throb, and she smiled at the girl in front of her. She brushed Lexa’s cheek gently with her thumb before leaning in a planting a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. “We need to go.”

Lexa kissed Clarke again and nodded in agreement. “Lead the way.” She said, taking Clarke’s hand.


End file.
